Jewellery items with variable dimensions are presently known, and, for example, are described in documents DE 9100430 or EP 1911366.
Those documents describe jewellery items that, passing from a closed (or contracted) condition to an open (or extended) condition, vary the dimensions of the item.
However, those items have the drawback that, in the open condition, they are fragile, that is, prone to changes when in use or to breakage in the event of an impact.
Moreover, although they are aesthetically pleasant in the closed condition, they are not aesthetically satisfactory in the open position.
Another drawback of those known elements is that, because they are not very strong, they can hardly maintain intermediate positions between the maximum and the minimum positions, but exhibit a tendency of acquiring alternatively one of these two positions, ending up not having the desired dimensions.
Moreover, those items usually have housings for gems, stones, or the like, which must all have the same dimension such that their overall dimensions can ensure the passage from the open condition to the closed condition.
However, the provision of gems with different dimensions is a much requested feature in jewellery items because of the aesthetic results deriving therefrom.
Therefore, there is presently an unsatisfied need for jewellery items having an overall variable dimension and gems of different dimensions.